Unique
by DarkStarInOrbit
Summary: 'I'm a daughter of Medusa, an outcast, I've been frozen at the bottom of the sea for what I think is a millennia, until now that is.' T for cussing, PercyXOC RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**I can't take all the credit for this, since a friend of mine helped (Ophiotaurus, if you havn't read her ArtemisXPercy story I seriously recommend it) me come up with the idea for this at 01:30 in the morning after just dancing :P I'm the only on writing this though hehehe, anyway this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic! Rated T for cussing and possible violence, I'm not sure yet. **

**Summary: ****'I'm a daughter of Medusa, an outcast, I've been frozen at the bottom of the sea for what I think is a millennia, until now that is.'**

Oh look. Another grain of sand moved. And another. Wait. I'm too deep down for the sand to be moving. What's going on? The dark walls of sand start to swirl around my cage. I'm moving. I look down, frowning at nothing in particular. An earthquake? I fidget in the ice ball, I feel like a hamster in here. I fucking hate that bitch, my poor mother. I'm moving. Is this it? Am I finally moving?

**Percy's POV**

I can't explain how I feel. It... Depresses me I guess. I knew something was up. But this? I never thought Annabeth was that kind of girl. Everyone had been avoiding me for the past week or so, and I was a fool not to have noticed something was up. The girls were trying to pry me away from moving closer to her cabin, if I'd have listened to them, then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. _Yeah and then she'd still be behind your back with him. _ That little annoying voice in my head just won't shut up, I'm trying to be the least bit passive over this and honestly it's not helping. I remembered what had happened this morning.

"_No, Percy we have something to show you come on, come this way." The blond girl began draggin my arm in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry I need to talk to Annabeth." I shake my head and remove her tense hands from my arm. Another girl stands in front of me. "Really, you have to come."_

"_I've already told you." They are beginning to piss me off just a bit. _

"_You shouldn't go in there." She says, now that caught my attention, she said I shouldn't not couldn't. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I gently push Annabeth's half sister out of the way and walk closer to the door. I put my hand on the door knob and turn it opening the door slightly. _

"_NO!" I hear scuttling in the dark room and open the door further, it's a little dark since there aren't any windows in this room, it's hard to make out what was going on, so turn the light switch..._

"_Connor? Connor Stoll?!" Then I hit him. _

Chiron had broken it up, or rather broken me up, since the guy did nothing to retaliate, woos. After that I went on a rampage. Everyone went and hid in their cabins, getting as far away as they can from the beach, just in case a tsunami came or something. It almost did. Instead I caused quite a bit of an earthquake. That may be a problem, since you know, we don't exactly have an endless amount of materials for rebuilding, but nothing major happened. At least not in my mind. Hermes cabin may be ruined but I don't particularly care, especially after seeing my girlfr- ex-girlfriend snogging one of their faces off. My thoughts were interrupted. "Percy?"

"Grover."

It's night now, and the sea is calm, which I guess is the only sign for Grover to make sure I won't kill him. He sits down next to me, but when I take glance at him, I see he isn't looking at me. "H-How are you?" I snort, that's kind of a stupid question.

"Never mind." He says.

"You knew all along didn't you." It wasn't a question. I close my eyes, feeling the soft breeze slip off of the waves. He doesn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me Grover?" I say, at first I feel angry, because he should have told me, but anyone in that position would have kept it quiet, because it's not your secret to tell.

"How long? How long did she-" my voice breaks. "How long had it been going on?" I can hear my voice drip with pure sadness, but it's a sign of weakness so I do my best to suck it back in.

"I'm not sure." I laugh, not a happy laugh. The complete opposite.

"There's no reason to lie anymore."

"A month, maybe two."

We just sit there in silence, for what seems like half an hour. No talking. Just listening to the steady beat of the waves braking against the shore, slowly coming to such a stand still, it's hard to make out the noise.

"I'm so sorry." He says, before standing up and shuffling away. I can't help but feel the teensiest bit sorry for him, even though right now is the time I have an excuse to feel sorry for myself. I drifted off to the moment I first met Annabeth, she was just a pretty girl back then, I'd heard her name mentioned before she was introduced to me, by the one and only Grover. I remember how clueless I was back then, when I'd taken the drink that tasted exactly like my mums, one of the first phrases she'd said to me was 'You drool when you sleep'. I smile at the memory. If only it were still like that. Something tugs at my heart, causing me to let out a ridiculous gasp.

"Percy." Great, another interruption. I look around.

"Chiron."

"It seems you're the only one up."

"Oh, what time is it then?"

"Well, let's say it's early, not late." He says, flashing me a grin, "Are you tired Percy?"

"Not really."

"That's good, because I need you to take care of something or rather someone."

Finally.

**Sometime ago, I came up with a word, actually it was just something I misheard a little girl saying, hearing this 'Bumdihtuhdlia' I've now given it a meaning, it's basically a funny way of saying great, example: 'I had a bumdihtuhdlia time' (I had a great time) What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Correction, it is not Ophiotaurus but AHunterOfArtemis jejejeje **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson... **

**Chapter 2**

**Last time :**

"_Are you tired Percy?"_

"_Not really."_

"_That's good, because I need you to take care of something or rather someone."_

_Finally._

"In London?" I look back at the telly screen.

"Yeah, London."

"What exactly is it?"

"We're not sure, it seems to be some being causing riots."

"How am I supposed to get from America to London that fast?"

"Transport has been fixed." Of course Chiron would have everything under control.

"Ok." He gave me the details, though I didn't think it would be hard to find a monster rampaging through London. I put my hand in my pocket, meeting riptide. Waiting for the private plane to pull up in front of the camp's entrance. I took a deep breath; I'm out again.

...

So here I am. London. I don't think I'd ever been here, but right now is not the time to be thinking about looking around. Right now I had to find that... thing.

I need to find out where it is. So I resort to finding a telly with the news, since a newspaper will probably be useless, you know, I have 'dyslexia'. Whatever.

I look around, there has to be something. Even if it is a ridiculous time like 3am in the morning. Hmm maybe even. I look around, tall grey buildings creating small alleyways between each other. Maybe if I just jump up one of the windowsills? I hear a telly. It's loud. Problem is though, the sound of it is coming from up.

The alley isn't small enough to prop myself up between the two buildings, I mean seriously a few roads back there was these two houses, and you could practically jump into the other house without any worries of hitting the ground.

Hmmm, maybe if I found something to help me grab onto the window? Conveniently, it was open, so there shouldn't be a problem with the climbing in part... Let's hope.

Believe me when I say that I understand how ridiculous this whole plan is, but almost every shop is closed and those that are open are filled with drunken. You try asking them a question, then try making sense of what they say. One of the worst conversations of all times is definitely held in London with a drunk girl trying to shove her bossoms in your face. Focus Percy.

So the window. I look up the alley and then down. There are a few wheelie bins, but they're too light, maybe if I filled one up all the way with the other trash, I would be able to stand on it. Yeah, I think that'll work.

So I get moving. Reaching for a dark green bin with the number 62 scrawled over it. It feels a slightly heavy but not enough. I grab another, this one said 58 instead, it was far too light. I open it up and scrunch up my nose at the awful smell oozing out of it, reach in for a bag and drop into 62.

Splash.

What was that?

Splash.

That splash is not normal, in fact it isn't raining and I'm pretty sure raindrops are not that big. I look down at the puddle just a few metres away from me. Then up, directly above it I see a figure dancing. On the roof. It looks crazier than it sounds.

**Girls POV**

I look around. Feeling myself shoot up out of the ground. As soon as my ice bubble makes contact with the surface of the water it breaks. Finally. The curse is broken. The vision that my mother engraved in my mind had no flaws to what I now saw. The language she'd taught me was identical to the one that those around me spoke with in fact, I'd pretty much forgotten my very first language. I loved it, being able to just understand the future, like you'd been there for ages. I also felt, growth, something that I'd forgotten long ago. Being frozen in that cage had prevented me from maturing, so I still remained the rebellious teen I had been for so long and so long ago. That damn thing wouldn't smash no matter what I do. Only the surface would penetrate it, making me feel weak. That angered me.

I.. AM.. NOT. WEAK

I calm my temper and take a look around. Everyone is fully clothed. I look down at my figure hovering over the water of a very dirty river. I feel underdressed. I squirm a bit, I've never felt like this before, I don't want to feel out of place any more. I cast mist over myself, leaving the humans to see what their minds convinced them of seeing.

Clothes, I need clothes. It's a bit chilly out here. And my pale cream robe isn't doing much against it.

I walked up to a shop, I need a shop in which men work, and then I can get away with it. I laugh to myself, earning a few odd looks from those around me. Damn this place was filled with people. So I look through a window, and nearly mistake the mannequin for a human. I repeat nearly. I take a step in, and look around. There are a load of shirts, shorts, trouser, skirts etc.

I walk up to a lady, she had a name tag on and was wearing similar coloured clothes to the logo of the shop. "May I help?"

"Erm yes, I'm ever so sorry, but what would you recommend for a teenager with no clothes?"

She pulled a face, I didn't realise my question would sound that odd, it wasn't really meant to come out like that.

"Oh I'm sorry hun." She whisperes as if embarrassed at some thought. "Let me help you."

So here I am in the changing room. As much as my mother had shown me, she hadn't shown me everything. There are these things called bras. When I pulled my dress off, the lady rushed behind the curtain. Back in my days, it wouldn't have mattered what you saw. Maybe, nowadays it did...

I can't pay for this, I have no money. None. Zero. So I came up with an idea.

"Are there any male workers here?" I ask her, she fidgets behind the curtain.

"Oh my." I hear her mutter.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all." I hear the slap of her loose shoes against the floor. The incomes another person, I can tell it's different because the pace is faster and the slapping is gone replaced with drags.

"May I help you madam?" I open the curtain.

"You may." I whisper. His eyes turn black and his irises become slits.

"What. Is. It. You. Would. Like?"

"Buy these for me." I pass him the clothes, some dark green shorts with even darker splats across them and a loose cream top that slips off of one shoulder. Of course, the bra too. He nods and walks away, returning with a plastic bag and a piece of paper with loads of squiggly stuff on it.

"Here. Is. Your. Receipt" I take the paper and put it on the chair, walk back in the small space, change and walk back out again.

"That'll be all." His eyes go back to normal. He looks at me and pauses, taking a glance at his surroundings, he shakes his head slightly.

"May I help you madam?"

"No thank you."

It felt nice to be in control again, even if it was over a stranger.

I walk out, and decide to take a walk. Soon the sun leaves and is replaced by the moon. Two things I had not seen in many many years. The streets were emptied and replaced by people with smelly drinks and loud voices. The rushed people from before had left, presumably to go to bed, unlike those hooligans running around, screaming like little children and sharing intimate acts between each other, I was... slightly repulsed by their actions. To put it lightly that is.

Some guy with a beard and strange clothes grabbed my hand. Laughing like the idiot I'd begun to think he was. "What do you think you are doing?" I ask, he just laughs even louder, "Hey guys we got a feisty one in ehr!" he shouts, shortly before three other men walk out of the shadows behind him.

"Release your hand off mine." I say, making sure I sound intimidating. He shivers, but he does not seem to fear me.

"Are you moronic, I said get off of me." He just laughs harder, whilst the other men stare at me. That's it.

"I'm giving you one last chance to get off of me or you're going to have to face consequences."

"Bring it youngun'"

I sigh, "Here goes nothing." I'm sure that just that motion will scare them. I feel the burn of my eyes transforming, the pupil swapping places with my irises and spreading to cover the whites of my eyes, then irises bending to form slits. The joy. I hiss, making sure they get a full view of my fangs. Surely enough they stumble back and run one by one, leaving me alone.

I can't see the moon from here. I climb some thin black stairs that are running across the side of a house and use the final banister to push myself onto the tiled roof. My appearance literally falls off with two loud slaps, causing water to fall off of my body. My mother used to be goddess of the sea, before all the drama that is.

I sit down and bring my knees up to my chin and lean back a bit so I could take in every inch of the star covered sky and moon. That's when I sense it. Demi God.

**So what did you think? Let me know. I found this chapter a bit lame, I promise the next one will be better! Chapter 3 soon for you guap s! P.s I sorry about the misspelling! It's been a while since I read the books :L **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, don't worry Percy and the new girl will not be bro and sis, let's just say Medusa got lucky *wink wink* I have it all planned out and it may be a tiiinsy bit confusing, so just PM me if that's the case, oh and I don't know when it will be explained, but not this chapter... Vamos! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 3**

**Last time**

_I sit down and bring my knees up to my chin and lean back a bit so I could take in every inch of the star covered sky and moon. That's when I sense it. Demi God._

I stand up from where I was sitting, and hear music. This generation's music is very different; I like it and at the same time I find it a bit... odd. It's most likely coming from one of the buildings filled with smelly loud people. I sway a little in time to the beat, then I really get into it. Since I'll be checking out this Demi God, I may as well have fun whilst doing it. I move towards the ledge, and sure enough, there's a boy down there staring at me from the shadows. I couldn't see him very well, but I could tell he had dark hair. I laugh out loud, only to see him tense. I spin.

"Care to join me?" I laugh down to him.

"How did you get up there?" he asks, his voice is deep, but not too deep.

"Figure it out pretty boy." He steps out of the shadows and I get a chance to see he is in fact a pretty boy. His eyes are wide, a dark green, his face has strong jawbones and looks stubborn, he has a mop of messy black hair and a droopy fringe, making him look both hot and laid back. Nice.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood today, so just answer my questions."

"O~ well, you see, I'm not one to take orders." I waggle a finger at him, mockingly.

"I'm not one to give them out, but today I'm pissed."

"Ohoho, you sound incredibly cute when you cuss, come on say it again, say it again!" He did genuinely sound quite cute, but it was fun teasing him. His expression hardens, but there's also a hint of pink in his cheeks, I'm not sure whether its anger, embarrassment or he's just flattered. Maybe a mixture of all three? He sighs.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Well, I am a risk taker, so I pick... the hard way." I laugh, before turning on my heel and skipping over the roof, making sure not to slip off of any tiles. I can hear him running along the side of the buildings. "Let's play tag! You're on!" I shout down, behind me, towards where he's running.

"Get down! You're causing a racket! Let's make this easy!"

"I said I don't take orders!" Does this boy even listen?

"Come on! Look we'll start again! My name's Percy what about yours?" I hear him gasp, then the footsteps stop. "Stitch!" he breaths, clutching the left side of his waist, I can't help but laugh.

"Well, you shouldn't talk when you run." He looks at me, eyes narrowing.

"You're beginning to annoy me." I jump down the roof. The building wasn't too high, but it still stung my feet a bit. I forgot to mention, I also 'bought' a pair of sturdy black leather lace up boots.

"You think?" He lets go of his waist and points a hand towards the big river I came out of this morning. He flicks his wrist.

Water.

He tried sending a massive wave of cold river water towards me, but I stopped it just in time, freezing it a few metres away from my face before returning it back to the river. "Jeez, man, you could have got my new wardrobe soaking wet! Did you not know it's rude to do that?" He looks at me, wide eyed, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly, shock written all over him. I get a little annoyed at the fact he'd just tried to cover me in that smelly water, but let it go.

"How did you do that?"

"Excuse me?" Did he think I would just go tell him?

"How did you stop it?" I just laugh.

"Why on Olympus should I tell you?"

"Are you a daughter of Poseidon?" I snort, placing a hand on my waist and mumbling a nu-uh.

"Then who?" I shrug, if I told him, he might try to kill me and I was enjoying the company. Sneakily, I put my hand behind my back and wiggle a finger, beckoning small waves of water to come up to the side of the pavement, then seeing I'd made a pool between his feet, I send it upwards, soaking him, not head to toe, but toe to head. I snicker, and he sends me a disapproving look, then removes all of the water, returning him back to his normal, dry self.

"But you know what you are?"

"Ovbiously." I try wetting him again, but he stops me.

"Shall we stop these games now?" he asks.

"But I was just beginning to have fun!" I whine, pretending to be a three year old stomping for their promised ice-cream. He snorts, I'd finally broken his bad mood. I smile seductively.

"Wanna play something else?" I whisper. He shivers a bit and looks me in the eye. I snap the 'charm speak', it's not actually that, only Aphrodite has that, and her children of course. I'm more of a... forcer, you could say. They're aware of what they do, but they forget afterwards. They're also unwilling... Shame.

"So Percy am I correct?" He nods. I remember him being mentioned in the visions, "I've heard a lot about you." I mumble, staring into space at the memory. He gives me a weak smile and stands up straight. Still panting a bit from the stitch in his side. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I stretch my hand out and he takes it. At this proximity, I notice his eyes have dark blue flecks, funny, it reminds me of the ocean, the coral that tries ever so desperately to reach the sun rays. Home.

"Shall we start again? This time without the rooftop dancing , games of tag and water fights." He nods.

"I'm Percy son of Poseidon." He says, even though I'd already been told.

"I'm Morgan." Daughter of Medusa, but I don't say that last part.

***Sigh* this was short, but better than the last chapter no? I think so :)**

**Just to make it clear, Medusa is one of the daughters of Ceto and Phorcys, these were both sea Gods, before Zeus overthrew the titans and took over Olympus. Therefore, Medusa is a sea goddess, then Athena cursed her because after Medusa had promised to keep her virginity in her honour, she went and had a thing with Poseidon in Athena's temple – Naughty girl Medusa XD- , (who at the time, I think was in a relationship with Athena), at least that's according to Google, I hope it's correct :/. Also, Medusa was one of the most beautiful goddesses before her curse, which is why her curse is to make her ugly. She used to drown men that would be disgusted by her appearance. This is kind of the reason that Morgan has 'water powers' let's say... Again don't worry, Morgan and Percy aren't siblings, all shall be explained... Soon enough :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Booya! Two chapters in one go baby! This one's a bit of a filler though, just to keep it rolling, we have to get there somehow ^_^'... (I also hate it when I rush things)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own Morgan :D **

**Chapter 4**

"You're at Camp Half-blood?" That thing is still around?

"Yeah, heard of it?" I had actually, but the answer needed in this situation was no, I didn't think he knew I'd been frozen in the sea, moved with the current and come out a river, having lived the first few years the camp had been founded. I had to keep as much to myself as I could without lying, I won't follow in the footsteps of my mother. I suddenly remember visiting the lush green grounds and forests. I repeat visited, not trained. My mother taught me that herself, before she became what she is now. She wasn't all that bad back then, sure she had her quirks, let's say, but she could love, and she did think of others, she considered how some of our actions would affect the humans, sometimes. She was different to the other Gods. At least... she was.

"Earth to Morgan." He waves a hand in front of my face

So I say, "Nope."

"Oh, ok." He takes in a deep breathe before giving me a mighty long speech about camp one of which I won't bore you with describing, what it does, the cabins, training, missions, the prophecies etc. Of course, I already knew all of this, but I just humoured him, nodding every few minutes. One thing he said though, did surprise me. "The Gods have to claim their children." That's when my eyebrows shot up, and my jaw fell two feet.

"Since when?" Gods claiming their children wasn't rare, but sometimes they wouldn't bother, to think of all the Demi Gods that existed nowadays...

"You know that mission, the one I told you about?" I nod, "Well, afterwards, we made a deal, with the Gods. The Gods have to claim their children. It caused a bit of a pickle when they didn't, kids wouldn't know their parents they'd be bullied at school for being troublesome, rejected by even their own parents, the whole fiasco. "He waves a hand as if to shoo away this conversation.

"Oh, that's good though isn't it?"

"Yeah... Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"You know, it's rude to ask a lady their age." He scoffs.

"Some lady." I whack him over the head. "Ow." He rubs his sore spot.

"I'm fifteen, almost sixteen." He looks at me, "What?"

"That means you've been claimed already."

"I wouldn't know." I shrug, scrapping the no lies rule I'd given myself. It's too hard to go along with.

"Really?" I nod, but he doesn't look convinced.

I stop looking at his face, and return my gaze to the river, it looked black at this hour, when the moon had been covered by the clouds. Not far from here, there was a very tall building, visible by the fair lights and houses that dotted this grey place, it had a large clock, I think it had rang around six times since I'd been here, that must mean I've been out for about six hours. I think, at least that's what mum taught me. There weren't many stars out. I remember the stars, I remember sitting in the grass, looking up at them at night. With him sitting next to me. Not Percy. This guy had held my hand, he'd told me that, he and I would run away together, run until we'd find the end of the universe and never come back, leaving monsters and Gods to their own buissness. How foolish of us. I feel my chest bubble up with sadness at the faint memories, but I can't cry, not now, I'll have to grieve later. Later, when I find my place in this world and I have an excuse to cry about everything that's ever happened, about every single thing that I've kept bottled up. I feel like a can in a microwave, waiting for the moment the heat becomes too much. My eyes are beginning to get itchy and I find myself yawning... Too much excitement for one day.

"Tired?" he smirks, I nod. "Well, you better stay up, because we have a long trip ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't think I came to London to have a chat with you did you?"

"Huh?" So London is the name of this place... cool.

"We're off to camp half-blood." He says bluntly. So much for not being one to give orders. He wraps his hand around my wrist in an iron grip and begins to pull me down the dark street. Camp Half-blood...

"Excuse me?"

"You heard." My tummy makes a noise that is a poor excuse for a growl. I pull back against his grip, stopping him from walking.

"I-I'm hungry though..."

"You can eat on the boat." That's something I hadn't seen in a while.

"A boat?"

"U-huh."

"Why a boat?"

"Son of Poseidon." He pretends to knock on my head, "Is there anything in there?"

"A brain duh!"

"No I think it's empty."

"It is not." He rubs his temples with his free hand.

"Shut up, I'm getting a headache, let's go." I don't resist, he pulls me along the side of the river, passing a large bridge and stopping a bit further down. He points at the ladder balancing on the side of the river's wall, "Go down there."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Phsh, I'm Percy Jackson." He laughs, challenging me to a comeback, one which I don't give him, I get down and near the bottom, I have to jump to get onto the small boat properly barely visible if it weren't for the lamppost, he follows shortly behind me.

"Make yourself comfortable, this may take a while." He points to a small flap, i look inside, buried inside the boat is a little room, with two beds, a desk and a mini fridge, he suggests that I take the bed.

He starts the boat and begins to steer it away, once I can't see the lights of London and have crawled into the bed, it dawns on me, what if someone recognizes me?

**The meaning of Morgan is sea born, which I thought suited my character best... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Last time:**

_He starts the boat and begins to steer it away, once I can't see the lights of London and have crawled into the bed, it dawns on me, what if someone recognises me?_

"You have to stop this boat." I tell him, he looks away from the horizon, momentarily averting his gaze to give me a look that said I'd grown several heads.

"What? Why?"

"I can't go to camp half blood."

"Are you mad?"

"No, stop the boat."

"No." Be stubborn then.

"Fine." I'll just have to swim. I jump off the boat and make a wave, taking myself with it in the opposite direction to Percy and his boat, I'll just swim away until I'm out of sight, and that way, he won't be able to find me. I'll be free.

"Goddamit Morgan! Get back here now!" I hear him shout after me. I turn to look at him, which was a mistake because it gives him an opening. Splash. "Bastard! Leave me alone!" I push five waves towards where he is, but they get moved away. He's too strong.

"No! You'll get hunted if you don't come!" He sounded slightly pained.

"So be it then!" My shout ripples the surface of the water.

He stops the boat and anchors it, then dives in the sea and follows after me.

"You have to go to camp half blood!" Waves surround me in a whirlpool.

"What! So I can just stay there training for the rest of my life and be waiting for a mission just to be locked up afterwards?!" That's only part of the reason though.

"It's not like that!" He shouts over the noise of the waves.

"Bullshit!"

I carry on swimming, going faster than I had ever gone before. I can't go, what if one of the elders recognise me? There's bound to be someone. Just then two hands grab onto my shoulders and pull me underwater. I didn't need to breathe, but I still took a deep one in anyway, bubbles floating from all around us.

"Percy get off of me!"

"No." His voice is muffled ever so slightly by the water, but I still hear him. He looks at me, his green eyes going darker with anger by the moment.

"Don't make me do something I really do not want to do." I hiss at him.

"You wouldn't hurt me Morgan." Smirk bastard.

"How can you be so sure? You only just met me." I begin kicking around; he turns me around and wraps his arms around my chest, making sure I can't move, and that I can't see him either.

"I can tell." He says. I bite his arm just hard enough to leave a dent in his skin, proving him wrong, he just moves my head with a forceful current. "Don't do that..."

I have to control him, but I can't, something inside me tells me that controlling him would be a mistake not to mention make me more like how my mother is now. "I don't want to be a monster." I whisper, so low that I wouldn't have thought he'd heard.

"You don't have to be Morgan, camp can help that."

"I-I don't want to go..."

"Are we going to have to fight every day? Eventually it's going to get really boring."

I give him a weak laugh, he tightens his grip around me and only now do I realise he's no longer keeping hold of me but... hugging? "Let's go back to the boat." He says, and let's go of me, I float to the surface and take in an unnecessary breath of air. He chuckles, I don't. He starts up the boat once again, and makes a very fast current pass by underneath the boat, causing it to go faster than its maximum speed. I climb onto the boat and sit in the farthest corner from him there is and stare into space. Trying to forget every worry I have. I didn't accomplish that. Everything went fuzzy then and my eyelids began to feel incredibly heavy, before gravity took over and knocked me out.

"Morgan, do not despair." I look into the eyes I once knew so well. Her soft voice, the one that used to sing me to sleep. She was so different, she was human and a God at the same time.

"Mum I miss you." I reach out to hold her, hug her. She turns away, don't look. I hear the hissing of snakes pointing towards where I am. She'd changed. Now, the woman that stood in front of me, the one who's eyes I could never look into, was no longer my mother. But a monster. I looked at her gorgon feet, and begin to cry, I kneeled down before the beast, which placed a clawed hand on my shoulder and laughed maliciously, "Your mother no longer exists child". I know.

"Morgan..." something warm shakes my shoulder. Not mum.

"Morgan."

"Morgan!"

"WHAT!" I sit up straight, causing myself to get a bit dizzy. The first thing I see are two green eyes, surrounded by dark eyelashes.

"We're here." Oh.

"What! Already?" He looks at me, with a very serious face. I didn't like that look, he'd shown it to me far too much since we had met. Only giving me a few smiles, in exchange for the many I'd shown.

"You're not going to try run away are you? I'm not playing another game of tag. We've done it twice already." I pout. He knows me too well, and we've only been together a day, maybe two. I wasn't paying attention... possibly three. Wow, I'd been on that boat far too long.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" he shakes his head.

"Not really." I stand up, and look around. This place had changed.

"Percy!"

"Chiron."

"Shit." I mumble, barely audible.

"M-Mo-" I shake my head at him, making him change his course of speech." my. What have we got here?" nice cover up.

"New camper, this is Morgan." Says Percy, finally smiling.

"Oh well... nice to meet you." He frowns at me, I smile awkwardly.

"Chiron? Everything ok?"

"Oh, yes, I just remembered I had to do something. Take care of the newcomer." He says, walking away, when Percy isn't looking, he gives me a look, the we're-talking-about-this-later look.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of him." Percy frowns at the spot the horse had been standing at just moments ago. "Oh, it's ok." I shouldn't really be here anyway.

"Let's go." He grabs my hand and takes me over to the cabins I know all too well. Of course, my mother didn't have one.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is longer than the others, enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

We entered the cabin in which all undetermined demi Gods go. I _really_ didn't belong here.

"Er, Percy I don't think I-"

"You'll be fine Morgan, suck it in, you'll give a bad impression." He was right. But, if only they knew who I really was, then, then I would not have even been dragged into this place. It was empty right now. "Where is everyone?"

"Catch the flag, it's Friday, so everyone is out challenging each other." He shrugs. Ok. I look around. The room was filled with sleeping bags, clothes and stray shoes. Not a spot on the ground.

"It's kind of gross in here isn't it." He mumbles. "Not to mention there isn't any space." He is lost in thought. "Percy?"

"Sorry, I'll have to ask where to put you, there's always been space before, I don't understand... Guess the Gods are getting way too comfortable with the humans hey." He winks at me, as if sharing a private joke, I blush at the thought. I hope they did not hear that... He laughs when he sees my face.

"I'm not sure that the parents would be happy if you're bunking in their kid's cabins, but I can help you make your own tent, and since I've noticed you like water a lot, we can make sure it's by the beach." He shrugs. That would be nice. Then I can be myself. Even test my transformations out in private.

"Morgan?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, sure actually I'd love that." I smile. He smiles.

"Shall we start? Everyone else will be busy for a while, so we should take advantage of the scattered materials while they're still there. "

"Yeah, oh Percy? I forgot something on the boat." He nods.

"We can go get it now." And so we both start walking the way we came, I hadn't realised it when we arrived but, the boat had been parked directly outside an open wooden cabin. It was beautiful. If only they would honour my mother in such ways. But that is just the problem, she is a monster now. I looked at the wooden stands, decorated with sea shell and engraved with sea horse patterns.

"Like what you see?"

"It's so pretty." I mumble. How girlish. I scrunch my nose and carry on walking towards the boat. "Shall I just?.."

"Oh yeah sure go ahead." He waves me off, and walks into the cabin. So that one must be his then. I climb into the white and blue boat and go into the small room. Retrieving my cream dress from underneath the metal bunk. I walk back out with the material folded in my arms.

"What's that?"

"This? It's a dress I inherited." I mumble, looking down at the light fabric. I lift it up and show it to him. He gapes at the sight. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"That's an authentic Greek dress Morgan! Where did you get that?" he sounds shocked.

"I told you, it's inherited." He walks up to it and runs a hand across the skirt, whispering a wow. "Percy?"

"Sorry." He blushes and steps away.

"I should take you shopping." I laugh. He just stares at me. "You know, that's beginning to get me really uncomfortable."

"S-sorry. W-we were going to build?" he picks up a load of wooden planks by the stairs to his cabin. "There are two hammers and nails just there, could you get them?" he struggles a bit, planks starting to slip out of his grasp I quickly run to the hardware and pick it up. "Where to?"

"I know the perfect place." He smiles. I cannot help but smile back.

**Percy's POV**

Wow, so here I am. Helping a random girl I picked up off the streets of London to build her a house, mini cabin, whatever it is. Only days after I'd broken up with my girlfriend, ex-girlfriend sorry. I take her over to the isolated part of the beach; this part was only used by the nymphs. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Actually, I'm pretty sure they'd like the company. After a little walk through the sand, we finally get there. I drop the planks on the floor, letting them down with a clank.

"Here we are."

"Get her out of here." I turn to see Grover's girlfriend.

"What?" she points at Morgan.

"She's a curse on legs, get her out of here now. We don't want our trees infected with her." She hisses. I would never have expected this. "I think you need to shut up." She narrows her eyes, "What's gotten into you? Where's all this coming from huh? She only got here a while ago."

"You do not know Percy."

"I-I think I saw a nicer spot back there, Percy."

"One second Morgan." I turn to the nymph. "What do you mean I don't know?" The nymph exchanges a glance with Morgan, one filled with secrets. Suddenly I remember the moment I was told not to go into the cabin. Right now, was not the time to be unravelling secrets.

"C-come on P-Percy, we should g-go." She grabs my wrist and begins to pull me away. I begin walking and watch her as she picks up the planks. Barely audible I hear the nymph hiss at Morgan, "Do not return to our part of the camp girl. You will regret it. You should never have come back." Come back?

"I-I'm sorry, I won't bother you again." She stands up and walks towards me. Her eyes and nose looked red. She sees the look on my face, "Leave it Percy, they're right."

"What do you mean they're right? They had no authority to do that."

"Just leave it at that Percy, trust me." How could I trust you if you're not telling me?

"I-I think I can build most of it on my own, I'll call you if I need help. " That meant, I would like you to help, but now is really not the right time. It stung like a slap. I didn't need any more rejection.

"You can trust me Morgan." I look at her eyes, shining with tears, she doesn't answer I give her a small smile and walk away, feeling her sad stare linger on my figure. You can trust me, you really can.

**Morgan's POV **

What can I say? Yeah, I'd been here before. With mum. Which is kind of the reason I was put in the water in the first place. News that mum had been having a thing to Poseidon and since then Athena had hated Medusa. Years after mum met someone. Blind, much to her convenience. It worked out. I came to camp. The kids hadn't heard of the fiasco just yet, but when they had I was toast, that was when I met _him._ He was a son of Athena, which just made things worse for me. They practically kicked me out, not him though, they did it along with Athena, she cursed me, frozen at the bottom of the sea. Stuck there until my cage would reach the surface. She was probably hoping I'd be stuck in there until the Earth dried up. Never aging until the world had reached an age in which no human could survive. Funny thing is, my mum would be herself, at first, she could temporarily be the woman she was meant to be, but after a while she'd be a monster again. I began to remember when she had finished teaching me English.

_ "Ok Morgan. You're doing so well. Can you read this passage for me? Remember, talk to no one of these things, they do not yet exist and just the mention of them could cause the whole future to cease its current form." I nod, looking into my mother's chocolate eyes before returning my gaze to the book in front of me. _

"_I had put on some clothes, though horror shook all my limbs; I issued from my apartment. The sleepers were all aroused: ejaculations, terrified murmurs sounded in every room; door after door unclosed; one looked out and another looked out; the gallery filled. Gentlemen and ladies alike had quitted their beds; and "Oh! What is this?"—"Who is hurt?"—"What has happened?"—"Fetch a light!"—"Is it a fire?"—"Are there robbers?"—"Where shall we run?" was demanded confusedly on all hands. But for the moonlight they would have seen in complete darkness. They ran to and fro-"_

"_That's enough." My mother interrupted my recital. Stopping me from carrying on reading the piece which had not yet been created. "It's time for you to retreat back to your room, or some other place." She had said, before I'd left the room and stayed back awaiting the horrible hiss of her transformation. That was the last time I saw her. The real her. _

I now kept a copy of that book with me. I had hidden it in the boat, and behind my dress, right now I'd buried it under the sand, so no one would find it.

I'm so sorry Percy. I should never have pretended to be someone I'm not. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Not now. I suck it in with a deep breath and start building, digging holes to put the wood in and then balancing other bits between the make shift stands, then carefully balance myself on top of one and lay down a nail, 'bang' 'bang' ' bang' and the hammer's work is done. I climb off and go look for some piece of material to drape over the top and sides. Shortly after finding some rough blue fabric and stray rope I make a cover for my 'house'. I'd never been one for sowing; therefore I simply tied it around the wood, making holes in the material to poke the rope through. I had to use my fangs for that, so I checked around to see if there was anyone nearby first.

Then I sat down, inside my hut, my empty hut. I actually liked it in here. It was better that an ice ball. I'd need a bed... Instead I made it out of sand, using the seawater nearby and controlling it to mould the bed the way I wanted it, then sending all the water away so I wouldn't get wet when I laid down on it. It was nice in here. But being a girl it really needed some interior decor. Shells, sea shells should do. String I need string. I pick up a little bit of rope that was left over and begin pulling the threads apart, making smaller and smaller pieces until I finally had string, lot's of it. Then I went back out again, in search for sea shells. I walked along the shore, gathering oyster shells, cone shaped ones all kinds and before I knew it I'd found my way back to Percy's cabin. Finding him sitting down on the porch-like steps... sleeping. He didn't look comfortable. I placed them down on the sand and walked over to him. "Poseidon, may I enter your house hold, just this once?" I asked gently trying to put all my sincerity into my voice, gaining a salty breeze in return it was a nice breeze, not forceful so I took that as a yes. I walked closer to Percy and placed my hands under his arms, lifting him up, his head lolled to rest on my shoulder and cautiously I walked into his open room. He was heavy. I huffed a little at the weight, until finding a white hammock tied between his make shift wall, next to it was a trident. I shining beautiful trident. I shifted Percy in my hold so I could gently place him down. "A-Annabeth, no, please." He mumbles. At first I thought he was awake but then I noticed the unusual drowsiness in his voice. He must be dreaming... Wait, he said Annabeth, that's a girl's name right? I began to feel funny in my stomach; I did not like that feeling. I placed Percy down and looked at him. He tensed and frowned before relaxing. Allowing me to see him completely unguarded. I couldn't help myself; I reached out to touch his hair. It was so soft. Cliché isn't it? Someone putting someone else to bed and stroking his hair, normally they would ki- I feel another breeze, this one slightly harsher than the last. "Woops, sorry." I smile and walk, leaving the cabin, of course, Poseidon wouldn't want _me _in there too long. I pick up my sea shells and return to my job. Hanging wind chime shells on the fabric ceiling's wooden support planks. Then I sat down and read my book, this was probably the millionth time I'd read it, but each time I saw a different perspective, a different meaning, amazing isn't it? I relaxed, Chiron would come by soon.

**What did ya think? RxR :D**


End file.
